legends_of_anvarisfandomcom-20200214-history
Felicity Chamberlain
Felicity Chamberlain is an Inquisitor for the Kincaid Vampire Hunters, and one of its most notoriously brutal and fantatical members. She was supposedly involved in the infamous Purge of Highwater, where numerous innocents were slaughtered and the village burned to the ground. History Felicity's early years weren't at all horrible. In fact, she grew up a happy little girl in the countryside just south of Bonid in Varos. Her parents were farmers, and they lived quietly and decently as they tended to their crops and cattle. Her four other siblings (an older brother and sister, and two younger brothers) would help out around the farm while she stayed usually with her mother. Every so often, she'd journey with them to Bonid to sell their produce and such. Sometimes her mother would buy her a new toy at the market before they'd make the journey back home to their farm. Around the age of 17, though, her farm became the site of a bloodbath. A vampire decended upon the farm in the night, thirsting for blood. He slaughtered some of the cattle, before venturing to the farmhouse itself in search of a better meal. Her father attempted to kill the vampire, but was killed quickly. Her brothers would die attempting to help their father, while her mother was cut down as she helped Felicity and her older sister escape. As they fled into the woods, she wood lose track of her sister, who would eventually be caught by the vampire. Felicity kept running, eventually bumping into a Varosian ranger. Paladins and Varosian soldiers searched the area for weeks, and eventually found the vampire. After a brief fight, he was beheaded by a Paladin of Dekanas, and his body was disposed of. Her family was buried, and she would be left alone at the farm...as she had inherited it all. She was 17. She couldn't run a farm alone, especially as she was still grieving over her family. She was forced to sell the farm, and eventually moved away. She went south, eventually finding her way to Southkeep. It was here that she would experience the rise of the Kincaids. After the group was formed, they began to try and recruit new members by preaching of the extermination of vampires and all those that support the creatures of the night. These speeches, and witnessing the actions of the Kincaids beforehand, inspired her. She had to hunt and kill these creatures, so that others would never have to go through the same thing she did. The same thing that the Kincaid's themselves had gone through. She spoke to Lazarus Kincaid, and soon enough she would join the ranks of the Kincaid Vampire Hunters as one of his Inquisitors. Tasked with going from town to town, city to city, in search of the creatures, she would find them wherever they hid. Then, root them out and destroy them. Now fifteen years later, she continues her hunt, killing any and all that stand in the way of vampire extinction. She fights the creatures with a brutality only pure hatred could spawn. Weapons Varosian Hand Crossbow Her ranged weapon is a typical Varosian crossbow, though shortened for one handed use. She often uses silver bolts, good for taking down a Vampire long enough for her to get in close to behead it. Varosian Silver Sawback Sabre Sabres/sabers are sometimes issued to cavalry or to sailors (though less often than cutlasses and hatchets). The Kincaids often employ these weapons while not on horseback as well, and Felicity is a prime example. Her's is customized, though, by a blacksmith to include a silver blade and a ridge of teeth along the back of the sabre for the ripping of flesh or other things should she need it. Chamberlain-Sawback-Saber.png|''Felicity's silver sawbacked sabre.'' Category:Characters